Joyas Cautivas
by Daeream
Summary: "Estoy hecha de Amor" Amor es una palabra que las gemas no conocían en ese entonces. Pero dos pequeñas gemas lo harán.
1. Chapter 1

**"El rubí actúa como el protector contra los enemigos"**

 **"Un zafiro simboliza la sinceridad, la fidelidad y la verdad"**

* * *

Se dicen que los genios nacen con las piedras de tonalidades verdes, era reunidas para investigar el satélite que había caído en el planeta madre.

Rubí con agilidad paso entre los pequeños rincones de los ductos de aire que tenía el templo. Pudo visualizar "Aventurina" viendo hologramas que proyectaba su gema.

En ella aparecían los dichosos humanos.

-¿Qué hace este inepto aquí?

Rubí se sobresaltó y retrocedió-¡Sáquenla de una vez de aquí!

Era un Carneola, una de las gemas rojas que entrenaban para conquistar su futuro "planeta"

Unas gemas robustas jalaron a rubí de las piernas quedando esta boca abajo, Carneola se acercó entrecerrando los ojos-¿No deberías estar lubricando la nave?

Rubí sonrío-¿AH?-soltó en un bramido de ira, Carneola no hiso alguna expresión alguna. De su gema saco un arma larga y filosa, el corazón de Rubí dio un brinco pero no quiso perder su orgullo. A esas armas las llamaban "Exterminadoras" Rompían por completo a una gema.

Carneola le apunto con el arma-¿No quieres sufrir las consecuencias?

Rubí saco sus guantes y golpeo a los guardias libreándose de su agarre, cayó al suelo y le dedico una mirada de ira a la gema de rojo carne.

-Para mí parece perfecto que este aquí-y se arrodillo-Puedo serviles ¡Como un marine!

Carneola hiso a un lado el arma, y miro a los guardias que estaban en el suelo a punto de tomar nuevamente a Rubí, Carneola los miro afirmando con la cabeza.

-Si esta gema quiere guerra, llévenla a ella.

Los guardias volvieron a tomarla, Rubí gruño-¡Hey! ¡Tengo pies! ¡Puedo caminar!-grito.

* * *

 **Plaza Central**

 _-El alba de hoy, les anunciamos que el viaje al planeta hidrológico casi está preparado._

 _Prepárense que pronto._

 _Podremos ir a-la gema que hablaba sonrío-Convivir con esta espécimen._

* * *

Rubí choco contra el suelo, sobo su cabeza, gruñendo un poco. Estaba a punto de levantarse del suelo hasta que una pierna lo mantuvo en este.

Miro arriba suyo. Era Cuarzo Pardo.

Uno de los generales del ejército.

-Arriba-grito.

Rubí manteniendo su ceño fruncido se levantó.

Pardo lo analizo, de pies a cabeza. Soltó una risa burlona y miro hacia el otro extremo de la habitación de entrenamiento, una gema alta y musculosa estaba mirándolos, una dolomita.

-Si mueres aquí, serás alimento para los "humanos" si ganas, serán tu plebeyos en aquel lugar-Rubí no cambio su seria expresión, Pardo miro a la dolomita-¡Peleen!

Rubí apretó sus dientes y salió corriendo hacia la gema con sus guantes ya en mano. Soltó un grito de guerra y dio el primer golpe.

Dolomita saco un escudo y después un hacha-¡Esto será pan comido!-grito sacando volando a Rubí, esta azoto contra la pared. Grito del dolor pero se levantó.

-¡No me rendiré!

Dolomita lanzo su hacha directo a Rubí, Rubí grito y detuvo el hacha. Corrió donde Dolomita y golpeo su rostro una y otra vez.

Jadeando por la adrenalina y evitando que Dolomita se levantara; al intentar esto sacudía el lugar entero, donde varias gemas gritaban animando la pelea.

Rubí noto que su gema se encontraba en su pecho, tenía que hacerlo. Miro de reojo a pardo.

Y rompió la gema de un puñetazo, gritos de victoria resonaron por todo el templo


	2. Chapter 2

Un golpe, luego otro.

Todavía podía sentir la adrenalina en su "masa"

El cuarzo pardo la observaba a los lejos entrecerrando los ojos, hiso una señal con su brazo y varias gemas dejaron de hacer sus actividades para formarse, Rubí solo arqueo la ceja.

-¡Es hora de partir! ¡Prepárense para el viaje!

Todas las gemas rojizas se esparcían por el lugar tomando asiento en los lugares que se encontraban, Rubí fue una de las últimas que había llegado al suyo.

No tardo en sentir como la nave empezó a retumbar, al mando de Yellow Diamond.

Tardo en abrirlos, pero los abrió.

A su lado se encontraban una turmalina y una espinela.

Trago saliva frunciendo el ceño de la seriedad.

Estaba lista, ya había escuchado a la nave aterrizar y lo peor.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, había escuchado gritos. Golpes y estruendos de impacto, en la nave. Ya habían llegado.

Al salir, pudo apreciar otra luz extraña, miro el cielo para después gruñir. Tenía el mismo brillo que el de planeta madre.

El suelo verde del planeta retumbo, Rubí gimió. Otras gemas la hicieron a un lado, pasando corriendo para poder luchar, un misil se dirigía done estas.

Entonces un escucho rosado, apareció alrededor de estas y de la nave, Yellow Diamond apareció cerca de todas las gemas asintiendo-Perfecto-dijo con un tono de voz sin sentimientos.

La gema que había creado aquel escudo era un cuarzo rosado, esta se acercó a Yellow Diamond-Deberiamos separarnos cada una de nosotras para investigar el planeta, y ver qué podemos hacer con esto-su voz era angelical, pero a la vez en esas palabras había otras intenciones.

Yellow Diamond asintió-Me parece bien ¡Vámonos!-grito, pero antes de que continuara su rumbo, empezó a inspeccionar su ejército.

Algunas las llamaba basura.

Otras las echaba al suelo y les gritaba que estaban haciendo aquí.

Y a otras las volvía esclavas de Rose Quartz, Blue Diamond o White Diamond.

Y se detuvo junto a esta-¿Qué esto? ¿Se supone que es un marine?-grito en mofándose, Rubí apretó sus dientes al mismo tiempo que los puños, Yellow Diamond se inclinó para quedar frente a frente-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a luchar-grito.

Yellow Diamond comenzó a reírse a carcajadas-¿Pelear? ¿Tu?

Rubí iba a replicar, pero Yellow Diamond la interrumpió-Iras con Rose Quartz, una gema como tú no puede pelear.

Carneola se acercó y con una lanza la hiso avanzar-¿Qué esperas? ¡Muévete!

Solo le tomo algunos pasos para llegar al "ejercito" (si se puede llamar así, aunque a Rubí no le parecía) habían varias perlas, cuarzos, algunos zafiros rosados, morganitas y otras gemas que no seguían el patrón rosado.

Cerca de esta se acercó una espinela de color rosa fuerte, miro a Rubí de reojo y sonrió-Tienes suerte.

Rubí no le sonrió, permaneció firme y serio-¿De qué hablas?

-Te encantara Rose Quartz.

-No lo creo.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Si pudiera convertirme en la mitad de lo que esperas de mi"**  
 **"Yo podría hacer cualquier cosa para aprender amar"**

* * *

La pequeña gema (a vista de Rose) se acerco a está, era la primera que alguien se le acercaba con esa confianza, pero a Rose no le importo mucho.  
-¿Que se le ofrece, pequeño rubí?  
Rubí no tardo en soltar una expresión de indignación-¿¡Pequeña?!  
Unas perlas pusieron sus lanzas enfrente de Rubí de forma intimidadora para que esta no avanzara a mi.  
Rose siguio en calma a diferencia de otras gemas elite que había conocido Rubí, se río.  
-No tienes que preocuparte por tu tamaño. Eres perfecta como eres.  
Rubí se sonrojo un poco, pero reacciono. Tenía que mantenerse firme.  
La espinela rosada de hace rato le dirigio una sonrisa de "te lo dije" al Rubí, pero está lo ignoro.  
-¿A donde iremos?-grito.  
-Aguarda-menciono Rose y alzo su mirada al ejercito, levanto su bandera-¡Avanzemos! ¡Analizaremos este territorio!  
Las gemas gritaron, Rubí se sobresalto, sonrojada pretendio que no se había asustado. Pero se escucharon unas risas de campana atrás del rubí, solo pudo visualizar una gema azulada. Un zafiro.  
Rose miro a Rubí mientras avanzaban junto todas las gemas unidas.  
-Recorreremos las praderas de este mundo, su agua que tiene alrededor creo que...se llama océano. También veremos a los humanos.  
La cara de Rubí se quedo en forma de "o"  
Rose miro atrás suyo, donde se encontraba Sapphire.  
El zafiro se acerco con elegancia, cuando su cabello albino y sedoso rozo por la cara del Rubí, esta no pudo evitar que sus mejillas ardieran.  
-Esta noche la pasaremos en las praderas.

Todos comenzaron analizar el lugar, viendo sus extrañas espécimen que caminan por todo el lugar, unas gemas comenzaron a experimentar con estos.  
Otras tomaban cachos del pasto verde, entre ellos Rose que iba acompañada por unas perlas.  
Sapphire antes de avanzar miro a Rubí, sonrió-¿No piensas avanzar?  
Rubi soltó un bufido burlón-Prefiero estar luchando, que estar viendo...-una mariposa se poso sobre su nariz, el rubí no tardo en hacer biscos y...estornudar-¿¡Q-Que es eso?!  
Sapphire extendió su mano y la mariposa esta vez se pose sobre esta-Si quieres saber, siguenos.  
Rubí con su orgullo desvío la mirada-Ya que...


	4. Chapter 4

_"¡Están atacando por todo el mundo!"_

 _"Ya no hay esperanza…"_

A lo lejos un pequeño niño caminaba por los senderos quemados de lo que solía ser "Chile" detrás de unas colinas se encontraban unas extrañas agujas. Le recordaba a las que usaban para inyectar.

El niño trago saliva retrocediendo.

Algo brillo detrás suyo, miro a sus extremos. Unas formas humanoides con extrañas miradas.

Se acercaban ampliando su sonrisa y acercando su mano.

El niño grito soltando algunas lágrimas-¡Déjenme en paz!

Las gemas apretaron su cuello intentando estrangularlo, un Topacio grito en voz alta.

-Tranquilas, tranquilas. Sé que están ansiosas-siseo, el niño con la cara ya roja y las sombras cubriéndole la última luz del día que podría ver.

-Necesitaran algo más que su manos ¡Tomen!-otras gemas aparecieron con unos instrumentos que eran armas de tortura, se las pasaron.

La cara adornada con una sonrisa sombría del topacio fue salpicada con sangre.

 ** _San Francisco, Los Ángeles._**

-El ejército ya paso aquí, si tenemos que matar algún humano que se interponga lo haremos-exclamo Rose caminando a lado de unas perlas que la ayudaban a recoger fragmentos de vida.

Ruby exclamo divertido-¡Al fin! ¡Un poco de destrucción!-grito desgarradoramente saltando y soltando unas llamaradas.

Sapphire no tardo en hablar mientras avanzaba sin mostrar expresión alguna-Vas a chocar con un tubo de metal.

Ruby bufo divertido mientras avanzaba con los ojos cerradas-¡Tsk! ¿De qué hablas?-no tardo en chocar contra el dichoso "poste"

-Te lo dije-sin más siguió su camino a lado de otras gemas.

Ruby se levantó al instante gruñendo mientras musitaba maldiciones a Sapphire.

Rose recogió una rosa del suelo-¿Cómo se llamara esto?

Una perla se acercó a esta, tenía el cabello rosado. De lejos se veía tímida. Al notar esa rosa sus ojos habían brillado como nunca.

Solo alcanzo abrir apenas la boca, pero Rose se dio cuenta y esbozo una cálida sonrisa-¿Si?

-¡Yo sé que es!-exclamo con arrogancia-Parece un ser vivo que tiene masa ¡como nosotros!-acerco sus dedos al tallo de la planta-Puedo sentir como sus átomos interactúan con los míos.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo sabes eso?

-¡Bueno! ¡He estudiado!-exclamo divertida, ella y Rose comenzaron caminar entre los edificios destrozados. Perla no paraba de hablar, mientras que Rose la escuchaba atentamente.

Las gemas se murmuraban entre si cosas como "¿Qué hace hablando con una Perla?"

Ruby a lo lejos los veía, aburrida por no tener algo con que golpear.

Estaba a punto de golpear una de las estructuras que sostenían al puente que cruzaban pero Sapphire lo interrumpió.

-Va a colapsar si lo haces.

Ruby intento calmarse y continúo caminando.

-¡Oh miren un humano!-señalo una unakita color salmón. El humano saco una escopeta junto con otra multitud siguiéndole.

-¡Ataquen!

Rose no tardo en voltear, Perla se sobresaltó-Preparen sus armas-exclamo con una dulce voz.

Ruby grito de la emoción-¡Estoy…lista!-preparo su guante sonriendo con arrogancia.

Sapphire floto justo al lado de está-No te acerques-dijo con serenidad-Espera.

Ruby grito-¡¿Por qué siem…!?-no termino su oración.

Los disparos comenzaron, pero fueron evadidos por el escudo de Rose. Los ojos de Perla se iluminaron, no tardo en sacar su lanza.

La boca de Ruby se quedó en forma de "O"

Sapphire se acercó en medio y creo una ventisca. Los humanos gimieron del miedo, entonces varias lanzas atravesaron sus pechos.

Ruby entre esa ventisca salió para noquear algunos los cuales por el impacto sangraron de la nariz. Uno de los que quedaban apunto donde Ruby.

-¡RUBY! ¡Detrás de ti!-grito Sapphire.

Este no tardo en esquivar la bala y con rapidez se acercó dándole un puñetazo ardiente quemándole la cara.

Miro a Sapphire y esta solo se apartó, Ruby sonrió.

Las gemas bajaron abajo del puente donde ya no había agua-Parece que una gema del elemento de agua se la llevo-murmuro una Zoisita.

Rose inspecciono los cuerpos, algo en ella se oprimió "¿Qué es esté sentimiento? ¿Por qué estoy… sintiendo esto?"

-Parece que ya no se mueven.

-¿¡Creen que se regeneren?!-exclamo otra gema.

Muchas prepararon sus armas, Rose solo quedo en silencio.

-¡Están muertos!-grito desde lejos una voz.

Era un humano.


	5. Chapter 5

**_El preludio de la sentencia._**

 _Los ejércitos se movían intentando derrocar a las gemas, pero estas le era sencillo derrotarlos con el mar y sus armas._

 _-Parece que aquí esta-dijo un soldado-Su base._

 _Siluetas asomándose entre los rincones de lo rocoso, sus respiraciones se agitaron._

 _Entonces no tardo en haber una masacre de gemas y los soldados._

 _Una gema elite se acercó matando a los soldados restantes._

 _Dirigió su mirada a las demás gemas que se encontraban riéndose._

 _-Demonios…no son tan fuertes. Parece, que necesitan más cosas._

Ruby no tardo en correr donde el humano, este sin ninguna dificultad lo esquivo. Sapphire puso su palma en su cara mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Algunas gemas retrocedieron-¡Atrás!-grito una.

Rose miro al humano-Son alienígenas. Por lo que veo no saben muy bien lo que pasa. Mi nombre…-el humano soltó una risa- Eso no importa pueden llamarme "Ente"

-¡Ve al grano!

-¡Ustedes los mataron! ¡A esos humanos!-los señalo.

Rose aun no entendía lo que quería decir-¿Pero que tiene?

Perla se acercó para apenas susurrarle-Creo que se refiero que dejamos que se dejaran de mover.

-¡Silencio Perla!-grito con indiferencia un jade amarillo.

-¡Mátenlo a el también!

-Esperen-la voz serena de Rose apago las demás protestas de las otras gemas-¿Qué nos quieres decir?

El humano preparo su mochila y sus lentes-Que me sigan.

Rose protegió al humano al escuchar el ejercito de "Blue Diamond" todas las perlas se fueron donde el diamante para servir a las gemas elite.

Ruby gimió queriendo ir donde este-¡Esperen…!-la habían ignorado por completo-Genial, ahora debo quedarme…

Solo quedando escasos 15 gemas con Rose, por el rabillo de su ojo el cuarzo miro al humano sonriendo-Guíame.

Este asintió.

Llegaron hacia una playa donde las estrellas destellaban a su alrededor, muchas gemas apreciaron el cielo que a diferencia de estar cerca de el en la galaxia. En el agua del mar se reflejó la belleza de este.

Ruby sonriendo satisfecho. Miro al zafiro.

-¿Por qué no te quitas esos mechones para ver esto?

Sapphire-Ya lo he visto.

Ruby solo sonrió arqueando la ceja y alzo parte de su fleco, su ojo azul miro al mar. Se ilumino.

Ruby rio a carcajadas.

-¿Qué? ¿De… que te ríes?-balbuceo Sapphire.

 _Esta es una... ¿Hermosa noche?_

El humano corrió donde las olas-¿Pueden ver como se mueven? ¡Vamos entren!

Algunas gemas dudaron en entrar, hasta que Rose se acercó donde el humano.

 _Whoa, bajo el brillo de miles de estrellas_

-Nada. Deberías dejar de mirar hacia el futuro-murmuro el Rubí para correr dentro del agua. Sapphire asintió y corrió cerca de esta.

 _¿No es genial estar en un lugar diferente?_

-Esto… es solo agua-dijo una.

-¡Miren es polvo del espacio!-grito una.

-¡Eso no parece polvo!

-Es arena-dijo el humano-¡Vamos adéntrense!

 _Whoa ¿Por qué no disfrutar en donde quiera que estén?_

Rose serenamente se adentró junto al humano, Ruby divertido se acercó causando un poco de humo cerca del agua. Algunas gemas gritaron, Sapphire sonriendo siguiendo al Ruby manteniendo su temperatura estable.

 _Ven este lugar,_

 _Observen sus ca…ras._

-¡Imítenme!-hundió su cabeza en el agua.

-¿Eso es seguro de hacer?-arqueo la ceja Ruby.

Sapphire-Lo…-se detuvo al saber lo que estaba a punto de hacer-No lo sé… hay que ¡Descubrirlo!

Ruby ensancho su sonrisa pícara-¡Vamos!-un gran vapor salió de su cabeza. Y hundieron sus cabezas para ver los arrecifes.

 _Nunca los había visto así._

 _¿No es genial estar en un lugar diferente?_

-¡Hay otras criaturas en este planeta! ¡MATENLAS!-grito Ruby debajo del agua.

Sapphire saco su cabeza para ver su reflejo en el agua junto a las estrellas.

-Son peces-dijo el humano sonriente-Se mueven como yo. Como ustedes.

Rose se quedó mirando fascinada los peces.

 _Whoa ¿Por qué no disfrutar en donde quiera que estén?_

-¡Sigamos!-exclamo el humano.

Sapphire tomo un pez entre sus manos, este comenzó a saltar. Soltó un leve grito-¡Ah!

-¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿Qué te hiso!?-gruño el rubí intentando volver atrapar el pez.

Sapphire sonrió.

 _Miren este lugar_

Siguieron caminando hasta ir al norte donde encontraron vegetación junto con algunos osos y árboles. Rose miraba el escenario asombrada.

-¡Me está siguiendo!-grito Ruby intentando darle.

 _Miren sus caras._

 _Brillan como miles de estrellas._

Sapphire lo miraba a lo lejos-A la derecha. Oh no espera el también ira a la derecha.

Intenta subir al árbol.

Oh no, el también ira allí…-miro la punta del árbol-¡Intenta escalar hasta la punta!

 _¿No es genial estar en un lugar diferente?_

-¡Argh! ¡Decídete de una vez!-el rubí escalo, y el oso se quedó abajo. Sonrió.

La vista era diferente al de su planeta, era…diferente. Tenía de todo, no solo piedras y brillo.

-¡Hey tú!-dijo refiriéndose a Sapphire-¡Sube!

-Vale-Sapphire floto para estar al lado de él.

-¡Es Genial!-Sapphire solo asintió.

 _Whoa ¿Por qué no disfrutar en donde quiera que estén?_

Ruby se sobresaltó-¿Cómo escalaste aquí tan rápido?

Sapphire floto-Levitación.

 _¿Por qué no disfrutar de un lugar diferente?_

-Quisiera hacer eso. ¡Oh! ¡También puedes ver el futuro! ¿No?

Sapphire sonrió-Una extraña criatura que levita como yo se dirigí a ti.

Ruby volteo atrás suyo, pero nada-¿De qué hablas?-arqueo la ceja molesta. En ese instante el ave llego para apartar al rubí de su nido. Este cayo-¡¿Qué demonios!?

Sapphire con delicadeza tomo al rubí-Cuidado.

Ruby sonrió al notar como si silueta azulada combinada con la luna de este planeta.

-¡Vamonos chicos!-exclamo Rose.

 _Whoa ¿Por qué no disfrutar en donde quiera que estén?_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Infructuoso y Desacertado_**

Somos pequeñas simulaciones (o eso parece) en un mundo que nos parece tan grande que ni siquiera nosotros podemos resaltar como a los que tenemos enfrente.

-Ataquen-su voz era fría.

Los marines soltaron bramidos de guerra, algunas bazucas. Pero las gemas de la guardia salieron detrás ellos para poder atravesarlos con sus armas.

-¡Sorpresa!-canturreo una de ellas, gemas elite llegaron para poder insertar las máquinas y crear más maquinas.

Un individuo permanecía escondido detrás de las rocas, tenía un explosivo.

Con todas las fuerzas que tenía se encamino para lanzarlo.

Una mano la detuvo para tomar el explosivo, alzo al humano para obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos del diamante azul.

-¿Qué haces?

Trago saliva.

Y solo escuchaba sus latidos.

El diamante entrecerró los ojos-Oh… ¿Quieres unirte? Será un placer-lo lanzo al suelo, esté gimió del dolor y se percató que ya no tenía la bomba.

-Entiérrenlo.

Las gemas de la guardería como dementes empezaron a escavar mientras que el humano se las ingeniaba para poder salir.

-¡Esta loco! Tardaran en escavar.

-Es verdad-miro a la gema que tenía gran variedad de tecnología-Hazlo.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro-¡Sera un placer!

Con un láser rompió gran corteza de la tierra y llevo al humano hasta al fondo, el diamante azul lanzo la bomba al fondo, pero antes la activo a tiempo.

-Adiós-su expresión continua siendo fría.

-¡No! ¡No!-grito, las gemas de la guardería soltando risas lunáticas cubrieron el gran hoyo con tierra y la bomba no tardo en explotar.

 _Somos individuos… solitarios, pero cada uno tiene un círculo social._

 _Viajamos para conocer lo desconocido._

 _Pero al mismo le tememos._

La ciudad estaba llena y el ejército de Rose quartz la extermino.

Escucho los gritos, y alaridos del dolor resonar por sus oídos.

Se quedó tiesa.

 _Si no hay maldad no hay bondad_

 _Es imposible que existan sin el uno y el otro._

 _Por qué… ¿Cómo aprenderemos que está bien?_

Ruby se encamino para aplastar a varios humanos con una sonrisa lunática en su rostro al mismo tiempo que sacaba humo de su cuerpo.

Del otro lado llegaba Yellow diamond para poder instalar la guardería y extraer elementos de la tierra para crear un ejército.

Sapphire retrocedió.

-Muy bien Quartz, sigue avanzando.

Rose lo ignoro y dio la orden a sus tropas de proseguir el camino.

Su guía de hace rato salió de su escondite-¡Esto es enfermo!-grito.

Varias gemas lo voltearon a ver y sin pensarlo lanzaron sus armas atravesando su cuerpo.

Yellow asintió para que prosiguieran con su trabajo.

-Esto es un gran ejército ¿Por qué no me dejas algunas gemas?

-Es su decisión.

Yellow diamond sonrió-Te quiero a ti-dijo esto viendo a Ruby. Después miro a otras más gemas, pero con tan solo esa mirada fue suficiente para Ruby.

Sonrió.

-¡Vamos Zafiro!-grito-¡Podemos estar en los elite!-grito soltando risas de victoria.

Sapphire retrocedió.

El futuro abrió varios caminos en su cabeza.

-No-dijo y se dio la vuelta para seguir a Rose, con la imagen del humano que los cuido en su mente.

-¡¿Qué!? ¡Pensé que estábamos juntas en esto!-grito.

-Me quedo con Rose-dijo sin voltear a verla.

-¡Esta bien!-grito-¡Como quieras!-se dio la vuelta para unirse al ejercito de gemas.

Y el camino que tomo era el más doloroso…no volvería a ver a Ruby.

 _A veces es necesario_

Rose y las demás gemas estaban en silencio, cuando se cruzaba un humano, algunas gemas los atacaban hasta matarlos.

Un niño les lanzo unas roca-¡Déjenos en paz!-grito.

Una crisoprasa no tardo en preparar su espada-¡Yo me encargo Rose!

Lo único que hiso rose fue saco su espada y rebanar la gema en la mitad hasta que está solo era una pequeña gema en el suelo.

-¡¿Qué fue eso!?-gritaron unas gemas.

Mientras que las otras estaban de acuerdo.

-¡Dejen ir al niño!-grito Rose soltando unas lágrimas.

El niño miro aquella gema majestuosa y sin meditarlo un poco salió corriendo lejos de allí.

-¡Reportare esto a la nave!-grito una de ellas.

-¡No!-grito otra gema cerca de rose y atravesó a la gema que había gritado.

-¡Esto es traición!

Habían escasas gemas que se ponían, Sapphire las congelo hasta que estás volvieron a su gema.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

-¿Qué haremos Rose?

-Una Revolución.

-¡Esta loca general! Somos pocas gemas, no podremos contra aquellos ejércitos.

Rose se quedó en silencio-Podremos, me tienen a mí-las miro.

Intercambiaron miradas, Sapphire asintió, Rose sonrió-Busquemos a mas gemas y … hagamos nuestro propio ejército.


	7. Chapter 7

**La armería de Rose Quartz.**

Se dirigieron a las guarderías que no eran vigiladas por otras gemas elite, gemas que eran encargadas eran maltratadas por las gemas de allí, Rose no tardo en tomar algunos espécimen y crear un jardín protector.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿No puede lo que están haciendo?-grito.

Las gemas que se creaban y salían para al instante atacar a los humanos y si no eran controlados por otras gemas.

-Son como nosotras, y nos dañan y tenemos que prácticamente casi romper su gema para que nos obedezcan, los humanos.

Los animales.

Son como nosotros.

Por eso tenemos que luchar contra estas gemas.

-Desde siempre… nos han tratado como basura.

-Por eso hay que hacer una revolución.

Una Perla la observaba desde lejos-Pero…somos inútiles.

Rose sonrió-Pero puedes volverte útil ¡Si te esfuerzas! ¡Tenemos que luchar por vivir! ¡Obedecer y hacer lo que no queremos no es vivir!

Perla asintió.

 _Por ella vencer, para poder_

La guardería se convirtió en un jardín, varias gemas se acercaban pero eran instantáneamente exterminadas.

 _Mantén tu postura_

 _Ten tu cuerpo abajo_

-¡Estos jardines nos protegerán!-grito Rose-¡Practiquen sus tácticas! Porque a lo que nos enfrentaremos será mucho peor…

Las gemas destruyeron los inyectores y a varias gemas de la guardería.

Rose los encerró en unas burbujas mientras suspiraba.

-¿Qué puedes ver?

Sapphire medito unos segundos-Necesitamos armaduras si queremos vencer.

Rose asintió-Me iré unos días ¡Pearl! Te encargo a estas gemas ¿Si?

Perla se sobresaltó de los nervios pero asintió-¡Cuente conmigo!

 _Y tu acercamiento_

 _Debes equilibrar_

 ** _-¡Eres una inútil! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!_**

 ** _Perla solo tuvo que asentir y retroceder para volver a recoger las gemas que calificaban como "inútiles"_**

 ** _Ni siquiera sus hallazgos científicos servían de ayuda._**

 ** _Era una inútil._**

-Tú no eres una simple Perla-era la voz de Rose.

 _Pie derecho, pie izquierdo_

 _Vamos mucho más rápido_

-¡Mas fuerte!

-Eso…-Ruby golpeo a un humano por completo incinerando su rostro completo-¡Eso hago!-respiraba con dificultad, lo único que pensaba era… Sapphire.

-Perfecto-era Jasper se apartó-¡Que no quede ninguno!-grito y un caso apareció en su rostro-¡Mas rápido!

-¡SI!-soltó unas llamas y la gema corrió a golpear a más individuos miserables.

 _Si vas en retroceso_

 _Tus ojos siempre mí_

La guardería estaba repleta con algunos jardines flotando, Sapphire inspecciono el área-Parece que está bien-dijo una turmalina.

-Debemos buscar más aliados-murmuro Pearl-Sapphire ¿Cuento contigo?

Sapphire lo pensó unos segundos-Puede haber varias gemas del planeta madre en camino.

-¡Oh! ¿Y cómo nos llamaremos?

-¡El ejército de Rose!-grito una de las gemas.

Los ojos de Perla se iluminaron…aunque solo tenía una lanza.

 _En la batalla_

 _Cuando todo sea un caos_

-¡Si quieren vivir deben matar a todos! ¡¿Entienden?!-más soldados aparecieron y Jasper estaba detrás de unas rocas preparaba para atacar.

Ruby asintió-¡Si mueren! Bueno-soltó risas burlonas-Sera una lástima, porque no volveremos por ustedes.

 _Y no haya nada solo lo que sientes, estrategia y tu espada_

-¿Qué pasa si nos atrapan unos humanos?-dijo Perla.

Sapphire desvió la mirada-Nos atrapan… para experimentar con nosotros.

Varias gemas se les formo una expresión de horror.

Entonces Rose llego-Síganme.

-¡Ya la oyeron!-grito Perla.

Una gema giro los ojos-No tienes que seguirla, para ella no eres nada.

Se quedó en silencio.

 _Solo piensa como vivirán cuando la guerra al fin se termine_

 ** _Solo por ella vencer_**

Ruby aplasto al humano, mientras más gemas atacaban por detrás.

"¡Sapphire!" fue el primer pensamiento que llego al rubí, se sonrojo-¿Qué demonios…?-murmuro.

 _Es como vas a triunfar_

 _Por ella vencer, para poder_

El ejercito de Rose llego al portal, y se tele transportaron a una habitación vacío, parpadearon confusos-¿Qué es esto?

-Esto… es su armería-movió la mano y aparecieron varias armaduras.

 _Sabes muy bien_

 _Que no es tu terreno_

-No creo que pueda luchar-murmuro Sapphire.

-Si tú lo crees, puedes hacerlo.

Rose miro a Sapphire.

 _Pero no impide_

 _Que quieras tratar_

A lo lejos estaba Perla mirando una espada.

 _Nada saben_

 _De tu gran ventaja_

Más gemas llegaron para seguir atacando. Otras salían volando por granadas. Ruby trago saliva y siguió avanzando, pero ya no veía a Jasper.

Miro a su alrededor.

Y solo estaba ella.

Con gemas de la guardería.

La habían abandonado.

Un proyectil alcanzo al rubí.

 _"Mi perla…"_


	8. Chapter 8

**_La rebelión_**

-Sapphire, acompaña a las demás gemas en el campo de batalla ¿Vale?-Rose miro directamente a los ojos a Sapphire.

Está asintió-Claro.

Se alejaron de las ruinas del cielo, donde estaban practicando para la gran batalla, tenía que reunir más gemas para el ejercito de Rose.

Llegaron a la zona donde se reconocieron varias gemas de guardería, una turquesa de su gema proyecto los porcentajos-90% son gemas de guardería que no tardaran en regenerarse el 9% son gemas del planeta madre.

-¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamos!

Sapphire bajo levitando, a lo lejos logro visualizar un Ruby-Hmm…-bajo a lado de está para tomar su gema.

Esta comenzó a iluminarse, la silueta de Ruby apareció ante sus ojos…para después caer en sus brazos-¡Sapphire!

El zafiro perdió el equilibrio-Estas pesada.

Ruby arqueo la ceja riéndose-¡Tengo una idea!-sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, bajo de los brazos de Sapphire para después cargarla al estilo de novia a está-¿Mejor?-canturreo.

Sapphire soltó unas risas, pero movió las cabezas indignada-Te fuiste con Yellow Diamond.

Ruby soltó a Sapphire la cual empezó a levitar, desvió la mirada avergonzada-Y tenías que recordármelo-gruño.

-Como quieras, tendrás que seguirnos.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Para volver hacer esas cosas aburridas!-grito irritada.

Atrás del rubí estaban dos gemas las cuales la tomaron de las fuerzas, Ruby empezó a hervir mientras que gruñía-¿A dónde vamos?

Las gemas avanzaron sigilosamente-A las ruinas del cielo.

-¿Uh? ¡¿No deberíamos hacer más guarderías?!

-No-dijo otra gema-Estamos haciendo una revolución.

-¡¿Revolución!? ¡¿Quieren morir?! ¡Hey tú!-Sapphire sabía que le hablaba a ella.

-¡No me ignores! ¡Tú ves el futuro! ¡Sabes que pasara si lo hacemos!

Sapphire se quedó en silencio, las demás gemas esperaban su respuesta.

-¿Qué pasara?-dijo una.

-¿Sapphire?

-Puedo ver el posible futuro, pero tú decides qué camino tomar y depende esto-miro a Ruby; la cual se ruborizo al ver su ojo-Sera lo que nos pasara, por eso ¡hay que dar lo mejor para que no ocurra lo peor!

Ruby desvió la mirada-Lo que digas…

 _Dices que quieres una revolución_

Las gemas se posicionaron en el portal, soltaron a Ruby la cual tenía los brazos cruzados.

-Deberías tranquilizarte-dijo serenamente Sapphire.

-¡¿Tranquilizarme?! ¡No necesito eso!-grito. Las gemas de atrás giraron los ojos.

Sapphire soltó hielo pero Ruby al instante lo derritió.

 _Vaya, tu sabes_

 _Todos queremos cambiar el mundo_

Llegaron a las ruinas, lo primero que vio Ruby fueron varias gemas con armadura peleando y practicando-Vaya…-chiflo-entonces esto es enserio.

-Así es.

Bajaron con varias gemas que aún no regeneraban, Rose se acercó al instante.

-¡Sapphire! ¿Cuántas hubo?

La turquesa saco como 10 gemas, Rose asintió y miro a Ruby-Volviste-sonrió.

Ruby desvió la mirada-Esto es una tontería-mascullo.

-No, lo es.

-¡JA! ¡Lo que digas!

La gema de atrás arqueo la ceja-Me están hartando.

-¡¿Quieres probar mi puño!?-Ruby saco su guante, Sapphire se sobresaltó.

-¡Ruby!

-¡Tranquila!-grito la gema.

La turquesa puso los ojos en blanco-No creo que ganaremos esta revolución.

 _Me dices que es evolución_

 _Vaya, tu sabes_

Rose se rio-¡Tranquilas! ¡Está bien! Si se rinden no podremos ganarles-Saco su espada y escudo provocando que los ojos de las gemas se iluminaran-Tenemos la estrategia, y podremos vencerlas con ayuda de los humanos. Estos serán una ventaja aunque no unamos alianzas.

Atrás alguien alzo una bandera que tenía el signo de Rose Quartz-¡Lo haremos!-era Perla, Rose sonrió.

Todas las gemas del lugar exclamaron alegres.

Ruby carraspeo-¡¿Saben que los demás diamantes usan este sitio?!

-Buen punto-dijo Sapphire.

-Por eso llevaremos encubiertos, digamos que los separamos y planeamos atacar una base militar humana, por eso reúno mi propio ejército.

-Ja…-desvió la mirada Ruby.

-¡Nosotras iremos!-eran varias gemas, salieron al portal.

-¡Bien! ¡Nosotras practiquemos!-se detuvo y miro a Ruby-Tengo una misión para ti.

Ruby sonrió y saco su guanto-¡Espero que involucre golpear!

Rose rio-Algo así, protegerás a Sapphire.

-¡¿Eh!?-se sonrojo.

-Si-amplio su sonrisa-¡Y planearan estrategias!

-Ya escuchaste, sígueme.

-¡Voy, voy!


	9. Chapter 9

**_You do it for her_**

 _Estamos a miles de kilómetros de la comodidad_

Rechino sus dientes mientras miraba desde la distancia como peleaban todas las gemas; para practicar, excepto ella.

Lo cual la estresaba.

-Estas soltando humo.

-¡YA LO SE!

Sapphire levito cerca del rubí-Hmm...

Ruby la miro por el rabillo de su ojo-¿Qué tienes planeado ciclope?-se mofo.

-Es Sapphire-remarco-Y... necesitas una armadura.

-Excelente idea.

-Sígueme.

-Yo te sigo-canturreo.

 _Hemos viajado de la tierra y el mar_

Comenzaron a caminar por los jardines de rose hasta llegar a la armería, Ruby chiflo al notar las armaduras a su alrededor-Te quedaría bien esa armadura-señalo una que parecía de samurái.

-¡Ya lo creo!-corrió directamente a la armadura para ponérsela, volteo a ver al zafiro y le sonrió de forma picara-¿Qué tal?-alzo una ceja.

Sapphire soltó una risa-Te ves terrible, pero está bien.

Ruby soltó unas carcajadas-¡Ja! ¡Bueno eso es lo que dices!-se acercó a Sapphire con una sonrisa pícara-Pero tus mejillas dicen lo contrario.

-No es asi-Sapphire desvió la mirada mostrando una expresión inexpresiva, Ruby se rio.

-No lo puedes ocultar-dijo cantarín.

Salieron de la armería para poder observar el campo que estaba lleno de gemas encaminándose-¡Muy bien Sapphy! ¡¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?!

-Infiltrarnos a la base...-medito unos segundos Sapphire-Para salvar algunos seres vivos de estos.

A lo lejos se podía apreciar los templos de cada diamante.

-Y... ¿Cómo planeas hacer eso?

Sin siquiera pensarlo, en plena batalla con humanos peleando contra otras gemas, Sapphire se lanzó. La respiración del rubí se cortó.

-¡Sapph...!-no estaba allí.

-Estoy atrás tuyo-dijo sonriente.

Ruby bufo molesto-¡Me asustaste!

-Ya pensare como-Sapphire se dio la vuelta para ir al portal.

Ruby sonrió.

-Estoy lista.

-Ya lo creo.

Se tele transportaron a las ruinas para entrenar.

-Bien si quieres seguirme para ir al templo, tendremos que practicar tus habilidades.

Ruby bufo divertida-¿Qué? ¡Yo ya soy una...!-Sapphire le lanzo una ventisca provocando que se helara.

-Cuidado-fue lo único que dijo.

Ruby se descongelo soltando humo-¡Hey!

-No estas lista.

-¡Bueno...!-no salieron palabras, pero tampoco quería admitirlo por su orgullo.

-Vamos Ruby.

Las dos gemas bajaron de las escaleras para unirse a las demás gemas.

Una de las gemas se percató de esto.

Era una amazonita con un martillo, miro al Ruby-¿Qué pasa?

-Vinimos a practicar-anuncio Sapphire.

-¡Así es!-grito Ruby, la amazonita entrecerró los ojos al escuchar su voz chillona.

-Parece débil Sapphire, no podrá en el campo de batalla.

Ruby apretó sus dientes-¡Eso es lo que piensas!-de su mano hiso aparecer un guante rojo, corrió directo a la amazonita la cual azoto contra al suelo de un golpe, soltando llamas al mismo tiempo.

Mas gemas hicieron un círculo para ver la batalla, Perla a lo lejos dejo de dar espadazos estúpidos y miro la pelea un poco dudosa.

La Amazonita en un ágil movimiento saco su martillo y lanzo lejos al rubí, al instante corrió para golpearlo con este. Ruby grito mientras había heridas en su rostro.

-¡Eres un simple ruby! ¡Inútil! ¡Como una perla!-grito desgarradoramente.

Perla soltó la espada, dándose cuenta lo inútil que podría hacer.

-¡Eso es lo que...!-al levantarse el Ruby, la amazonita con el martillo lanzo al Ruby para que esta volviera a su gema.

Sapphire trago saliva-¡Ruby!

Hubo gritos de victoria, a lo lejos se escuchó como alguien había llegado del portal.

Los gritos dejaron de sonar.

El rostro de Rose se decayó-¿Qué... es lo que hacen...?

-Yo...-la amazonita bajo la mirada.

Lagrimas cayeron del rostro del cuarzo-¡El punto de esta revolución no es la guerra! ¡A veces... si queremos salvar a los que queremos...! ¡Debemos luchar! ¡Pero no de esta forma...!-hubo un largo silencio por unos segundos, Perla volvió a tomar su espada.

Rápidamente Sapphire se acercó con la gema rota de Ruby-¡Rose! ¡Ayúdala!

La ultima lagrima de rose fue suficiente para que la gema brillara y volviera la normalidad, la silueta del Ruby se formó.

Todas las gemas del lugar aplaudieron alegres, entonces Rose volvió hablar, provocando que el lugar entero se quedara en silencio-Debemos vivir...no matar.

Todos asintieron.

 _Solo por ella vencer_

 _Es como vas a triunfar_

El cielo estaba oscuro y estrellado, al mismo tiempo hacia una brisa acogedora. Ruby estaba acostado en una de las escaleras mirando el cielo.

Sapphire no tardo en acercarse lentamente-Lo siento...

El Ruby abrió un poco el ojo para verla-Bah, no es nada.

-¡Casi mueres!-grito soltando unas lágrimas. La brisa revolvió los cabellos albinos del zafiro. Mostrando su ojo azulado.

El Ruby se levantó al instante-¡Hey! ¡No llores! ¡No es tu culpa!-la tomo de las manos y la miro a los ojos-Tranquilo ¡Mira ya estoy bien!

-¡No es así...!-bajo la mirada llorando-¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros? ¿Está bien lo que hacemos?

El Ruby miro el cielo-Rose me salvo, tú me salvaste, y ese humano... nos salvó. Cualquier gema de nuestro planeta madre nos hubiese dejado, como lo hicieron conmigo-el Ruby limpio las lágrimas del Zafiro-¿Sabes lo que significa? Que luchamos por algo bueno... y bueno...ehm no sé qué es... no lo...-alguien interrumpió al rubí.

-Amor-esta vez fue Perla la quien hablo, se levantó preparando su espada. Bajo las escaleras para sacar hologramas de su gema y comenzar a pelear en el campo ya vacío.

-Amor-repitió Sapphire mirando a Perla, Ruby la volteo a ver.

-¡Hey deja de llorar! ¡Tienes un bello ojo, mi querido ciclope!

Sapphire soltó unas risas nerviosa-S-Si...

 _Por ella vencer_


	10. Chapter 10

**_El ejercito de Rose Quartz_**

Un golpe.

Luego otro.

Después un... ¡Golpe llameante!

El lugar retumbo, el rubí sintió un escalofrió, también las demás gemas lo sintieron.

En el portal apareció...Jasper, al instante aparecieron más gemas.

-La guardería primaria despareció, me pregunto por qué-dijo Jasper mirando a las gemas.

Estás comenzaron a temblar del miedo, Perla fue la primera en sacar su espada.

 _Sabes muy bien_

 _Que no es tu terreno_

-¡¿Dónde está Rose Quartz!?-grito el jasper.

Mas gemas sacaron sus armas, el Jasper arqueo la ceja-¡Por Rose quartz!-grito Perla corriendo para acercarse al Jasper, las demás gemas gritaron, atrás de Jasper, gemas infiltradas atacaron a las demás.

Era el ejército de Rose Quartz.

Ruby grito al mismo tiempo que Sapphire la seguia soltando una ventisca helada que distraída a las demás gemas.

 _Pero no impide_

 _Que quieras tratar_

La perla esquivo varios golpes del Jasper, moviendo con agilidad su espada la cual era evadida por el casco del Jasper.

-¡¿Qué haces!? ¡Eres una simple perla!

Y un simple pensamiento llego a la cabeza de la perla.

"Mi perla..."

-¡No es así!-tiro al suelo de un espadazo al Jasper.

El Ruby derribaba más gemas que se oponían, Sapphire lo ayudaba de atrás.

-¡Vamos a vencer!-gritaron alegres al mismo tiempo.

El Jasper se levantó para derribar a la perla y está volvió a su gema.

Los ojos del Ruby se abrieron como dos platos-¡Perla!

Sapphire fue azotada y más gemas del portal aparecieron llevándose a cada de las gemas que eran del ejercito de Rose.

-¡Sapphire!

-¡Ruby esta...!-Jasper la tomo de la mandíbula.

-¡Silencio!

Ruby apretó sus dientes y se liberó del agarre de las gemas elite, provocando que estas volvieran a sus gemas.

-¡Déjala!-grito.

 _Nada saben_

 _De tu gran ventaja_

El Jasper gimió sorprendido y golpeo al zafiro-¿Quieres pelear?-soltó en un bramido.

-¡Pruébame!-grito desgarradoramente.

-Jasper, déjamela a mí-el corazón del rubí se detuvo. Era Yellow Diamond-Lleven estas gemas al templo, tenemos que saber el paradero de Rose Quartz.

-¡Si su señoría!

Un golpe noqueo por completo al rubí.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Cuarto de Tortura_**

El lugar estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaba como unos metales chocaban contra otros más, el lugar estaba húmedo, el Ruby permanecía en una de las celdas con tecnología del planeta madre, así que era difícil poder salir de allí, sobre todo con toda la seguridad que tenían enfrente suyo, con la mirada busco la celda de Sapphire.

-¡Genial! ¡¿Ahora cómo voy a salir de aquí?!-grito y unas de las gemas elite golpeo su celda.

-Silencio.

El rubí rechino sus dientes.

El reflector que encerraba en aquella celda azulada a Sapphire se abrió, el zafiro levito arriba hasta el techo de la celda.

Las gemas parpadearon confusas, Sapphire guio sus poderes hasta las gemas para paralizarlas, el zafiro bajo al suelo-Sabia que harían eso, pero por precaución…-miro a las cámaras que ya había congelado por completo.

Levito hasta ir por ellas, enfrente de su celda estaba Perla-¿Perla?

-¡OH! ¡Destruye el cable negro! ¡Mira! ¡Conecta la tecnología del primer piso!

Sapphire asintió y congelo los cables, los cuales explotaron al instante al igual que las gemas que tenía enfrente, solo quedaron sus gemas.

El lugar había quedado a oscuras.

-Hmm. Ustedes eligen luchar, lo cual probablemente ganemos si liberamos a mas gemas o saboteamos el sistema los cual nos dará ventaja, oh también si escapamos nos atraparan de eso estoy segura y…se acercan gemas elite a estas sala, lo cual es inevitable.

Las gemas se rieron nerviosas-¿Gracias Sapphire?

-¡Preparados!-exclamo la Amazonita sacando su martillo, Perla su espada.

-¡Hagamos esto! ¡Por Rose!

Se escondieron en las celdas sigilosamente para permanecer en silencio, Sapphire subió al techo, las gemas elite no tardaron en entrar, Sapphire soltó al instante la ventisca, las demás gemas salieron de sus celdas para atacar y devolverlas a sus gemas.

-¡Rápido! ¡No tardaran en venir!-grito Sapphire para salir de los pasillos.

Sapphire rápidamente saboteo los sistemas junto con Perla.

-¡Listo! ¡Liberemos a las demás gemas!-Sapphire asintió. Mas gemas se acercaron pero el ejercito de Rose los esquivo con facilidad.

 _La cruel verdad_


	12. Chapter 12

**_La cruel verdad_**

Su mirada penetro por sus ojos, Ruby trago saliva intento desviar la mirada; la verdad, tenía miedo pero no le gustaba mostrarlo.

-¿Por qué atacaron la guardería? ¡¿Qué acaso no les di todo!? ¡Todo este mundo es suyo!-gracias a la potencia de su voz, el lugar retumbo un poco, o eso pensó Ruby al principio.

Blue Diamond apretó sus dientes-Sospechoso-de un puñetazo dejo una visible herida en el rostro del rubi-¡¿Dime que planean!?

-Ya…te dije…¡Que no se!-se levantó e intentó golpearla, pero el diamante de un golpe la saco volando, saco una extraña vara y con una bola de energía en ella, la dirigió a la gema para herirla gravemente.

-¡Investiguen lo que pasa! ¡Y activen los mecanismos de fuerza del templo!

Ruby temblaba del dolor pero con fuerzas intentaba levantarse, era inútil, los calambres provocaba que su masa se debilitara para volver a su gema.

El diamante se dirigió a una pantalla, donde activo un comando, y unos cristales aparecieron por toda la habitación para después sacar unas gemas rotas.

-¿Señora? ¿Qué hacemos con todas estas gemas?

-Bueno, son errores de fusión-comenzó a hablar.

El rubí arqueo la ceja.

"¿Fusión?" se preguntó mentalmente.

No, se percató que unos guardias se acercaban a ella.

La gema gimió del dolor al sentir sus manos siendo electrocutadas, la obligaban a volver a su gema.

-Romperemos estas gemas-dijo, saco un explosivo; como una estrella filosa-¡No se olviden de matar a los rebeldes de allá afuera!-volteo a ver al Ruby con una mirada severa-Y a ella también.

Apretaron con más fuerza las armas, el Ruby apretó sus dientes intentando de evadir del dolor, hasta que no pudo y chillo con más fuerza.

 _"¡¿Ruby?"_ era el pensamiento de Sapphire, Ruby lo había escuchado.

El diamante volteo por completo-¡Yo lo hare!-preparo otra bola de energía; esta vez era rojiza.

Entonces La puerta del cuarto de tortura se abrió, entraron varias gemas para derrocar a los guardias, Blue Diamond dirigió el explosivo hacia una de las paredes del templo, una gema con una nave se acercó, Blue Diamond se subió y huyo.

Sapphire entro corriendo y se acercó al Ruby-¡Ruby!

El corazón de la gema latió con fuerza.

De alegría.

Al instante… en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa-¡Sapphire!-sonrió burlona, pero su pecho dolió y se desplomo.

Sapphire quiso no preocuparse así que solo corrió hacia ella y la tomo-Ruby…

Más guardias llegaron a pelear, entre ellos un Jaspe.

-¡Mátenlas! ¡No tengan Piedad!

Perla llego con rapidez y de un golpe; con su espada, devolverlas a sus gemas, alzo su espada mirando fríamente a Jaspe-¡Vayan adentro!

-¡No te dejare!-grito Sapphire.

-¡Ruby está herido!

-¡No…! ¡Es así!-grito la gema rojiza, levantándose, de deslizo del suelo y tomo una de las varas que lanzaban bolas de energía, retrocedió velozmente, tomo a Perla y a Sapphire; la cuales abrieron los ojos como platos, se dirigió fuera del cuarto de tortura, apunto con la vara arriba del techo y causo un derrumbe.

-¡No van a escapar!-grito Jasper.

Hiso a un lado las rocas, Perla ya estaba adentro del templo intentando ayudar a las gemas rebeldes a cruzar las trampas que flotaban y algunas las esquivaba con sus armas.

Ruby y Sapphire se vieron angustiadas al notar a jasper, sus dos gemas brillaron, Jasper arqueo los ojos.

-¿Qué demonios?

-¡No dejare que toques a ninguna de las dos!-grito el Ruby ardiendo, sonrió.

Sapphire suspiro-¡Así es!-un aura helada la toco.

Sus gemas brillaron con más fuerza.

-¡Sapphire! ¡Ruby! ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Inserte una bomba y el templo colapsara!-Grito una Cornalina.

-¡¿Una bomba!? ¡Larguémonos de aquí!-grito y salió corriendo hacia la dirección opuesta. Las gemas de Ruby y Sapphire dejaron de brillar.

Había heridos que volvían a su gema.

-Son guardias ¡No importa! ¡Vayámonos de aquí!-grito el Ruby jalándole el brazo a Sapphire, esta lo aparto.

-¡Tenemos que salvarlos!

El Ruby giro los ojos-Como sea…

Sapphire sonrió y tomo las gemas con ayuda del Ruby, en total eran 8.

-¡Vámonos!-grito Sapphire apresurada. Ruby solo asintió y la tomo del brazo.

Corrieron con toda la velocidad que tenían, pero por como caían piezas del templo y todo retumbaba, parecía que iban lento.

Y eso enojaba a Ruby.

Sapphire lo notaba por el humo que soltaba.

-¡Argh!-soltó en un bramido y retrocedió, deslizándose por el suelo, cargo a Sapphire al estilo de novia y la llevo fuera del tiempo con una velocidad increíble.

Los ojos de Sapphire se iluminaron.

Saltando en uno de los barrancos que tenía el templo, aterrizaron en el suave pasto, habian salido al tiempo.

Ruby coloco con delicadeza a Sapphire en el suelo, el viento revolvía sus cabellos.

La gema azulada miro al Rubí, tenía una mirada seria, ojos cerrados y los músculos de su boca no se movían, el templo exploto desprendiendo una gran luz, Sapphire dejo en el suelo a las gemas que había tomado, miro a los ojos a Ruby.

Ruby dibujo una sonrisa pícara y abrió un ojos mirando a Sapphire-¿Te sorprende mi habilidad?-exclamo divertida.

Sapphire resoplo soltando unas risitas-Ya claro…Estamos a salvo gracias a ti-sonrió.

Ruby le devolvió la cálida sonrisa, le gustaba mucho cuando sonreía.

Se sentó a su lado, las demás gemas estaban en el suelo descansando, a excepción de Perla que ya no se encontraba de su lado.

El rubí se sentía agobiada, Sapphire lo noto y lo vio, suspiro.

-¿Sabes? Si tienes miedo, puedes contármelo.

El Rubí se sonrojo y desvió la mirada irritada-¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Con miedo?!

-Ruby.

El rubí no pudo aguantarlo más y abrazo al zafiro-Si…tengo miedo, me dolía mucho.

-Aquí estoy, contigo.

Su corazón latió y cerró los ojos.

Ya se podía sentir en serenidad.

 _"Cuando estoy a tu lado no hay ninguna parte en donde yo quiera estar"_


End file.
